Eclipse de Luna
by GemCia-Weirdo
Summary: La Luna va a ser tapada por la Tierra, Nabiki no se lo quiere perder, los padres... casi que pasan del tema, pero ¿Ranma y Akane qué rayos están haciendo en la cocina?


¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son mios.**_  
_**

**_Eclipse de Luna_**

Y pasaron las once de la noche. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, y como todos los días, iban a ser apagadas para no molestar. ¿La diferencia? Que esta vez no molestarían a los que dormían, sino a los que permanecían despiertos...

Nabiki apagó la última luz de la casa y salió al patio, al lado del estanque, el arbol y el muro. Allí se encontraban todos. Pocas veces en esta vida podían observarse los fenomenos meteorologicos.

Primeros de Marzo, la temperatura increiblemente oscilaba los treinta grados. La luz de la Luna era más que suficiente para iluminar, de momento...

Ranma bostezó -¿Y qué dices que va a pasar...?

Nabiki extrajo una cámara de video, la colocó sobre el trípode y se dispuso a proyectar el objetivo hacia el cielo. -Hoy habrá un eclipse de Luna.

Genma protestó -¿Y no podemos verlo otro día?

-¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!- Genma retrocedió asustado -¿¿Tu cómo crees que aparece un eclipse de Luna¡¡Quiero verlo antes de llegar a vieja¡¡¡El próximo será dentro de unos 22 años!!!

La dulce e inocente Kasumi, apasionada por estos fenómenos tran extraordinarios, dijo un -Falta una hora para que empiece.

Akane sonrió y dijo -¡¡Voy por un refresco!!

Ranma -¡Yo también quiero uno!- y salió tras su prometida.

Soun -¡Ya que vais a la cocina, traedme una cerveza bien fresquita!

Nabiki rugió como una fiera salvaje -¡¡¡¡A CALLAR!!!!

Y se hizo el silencio. Cuando Nabiki manda y no se la obedece las consecuencias son peores que cuando Akane cocina y nadie come.

Estaban sentados en el cesped. Nabiki se dispuso a contar "quienes" eran todos. Presentes, su padre, sus hermanas, su cuñadito, sus tios... -Creo que no falta nadie...

En la cocina, casi a tientas, desafían a la luz de la Luna que entra por la ventana, aventurandose a un vacío de luz del resto de la estancia, Akane fué la primera, la tiene casi memorizada: dos pasos adelante, giro (relativo) de 90 grados y unos cuantos pasos ya casi automaticos.

Ranma no contaba bien sus pasos, si bien entró a la cocina, la sombra del cuerpo de Akane le bloqueó la luz de la ventana y acabó tropezandose con ella, una de sus manos en su culo.

-¡Ah¡Pervertido!- Akane le golpeó la cara.

Ranma se sobeteó la mejilla -¡¡Oye!! No hace falta que me golpees, no puedo ver donde estás.

-Pues... ¡Te apañas¡Deduce dónde estoy por mi voz!

-Para eso no deberías dejar de hablar...

-¡Pues cantaré!- tragó aire y empezó -Anoche tuve la impresióoon, de que el espejo repitió tu vooz, y no me pude levantaaaaaar, y comprobar si era verdad o no. Lo tengo que dejaaaar, no puedo más, se que no entiendo la razón...

-Akane, por favor, no cantes, acabará lloviendo y no podremos ver el eclipse.

Comentario equivocado, en el lugar equivocado y con las condiciones inadecuadas. Akane quiso volver a señalarle la cara, la oscuridad se lo impidó, y el fallo de su mano provocó que cayese encima suyo con su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Y por la fuerza de la gravedad, la sorpresa y lo oscuro de la cocina, más el factor de que las baldosas de la cocina eran resbaladizas, cayeron al suelo.

Akane respiraba forzadamente -Ranma...

-Akane...- Ranma estaba con los brazos extendidos contra el frio azulejo del suelo, y su mano topó con la punta rectangular de un armario. -Ya hemos llegado al frigo.

Akane comprobó que Ranma estaba abriendolo con la mano derecha. Una ráfaga de aire frio les acarició y la luz de la nevera les reveló su posición actual.

-Ehm... bueno...- empezó Ranma. Entonces fué que Ranma fué castigado.

El bofetón llegó con tiempo retardado dejando a Ranma ligeramente aturdido y confuso al no saber el motivo por el cual ya se había ganado otro golpe. Estaba empezando a creer que sería bueno soltarla ¿cuándo la habría abrazado? él no recordaba haber hecho ese movimiento. "Un golpe es un rechazo, estúpido ¡sueltala de una vez!"

-¡Eso por decir que canto mal!

"Oh, eso". Ranma volvió a intentar colocar sus brazos alrededor de ella cuando...

-¡¡¡Me pido una coca-cola!!!- se levantó en un salto y cogió la única que había en el frigo.

Ranma se irguió enseguida y examinó sus posibilidades: Una fanta o un aquarius. No era lo que buscaba.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Esa cola es mía!!!!!!- Ranma fué al ataque a por el refresco que su prometida guardaba cual trofeo de guerra.

Mientras, afuera...

-Es precioso¿No crees, querido?

Nodoka apoyó ligeramente su mano contra la fuerte y musculosa de su esposo.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no estamos juntos...

Ella se apoyó en su hombro, recostados contra el muro.

No creo que se enterase de que su marido estaba durmiendo en ese preciso instante.

Nabiki miraba exhaltada al cielo, con la mano muy cerca del botón "record". Ya faltaba poco... Muy poco. Nabiki no podía más que pensar en lo espectacular que quedaría cuando lo viese al veintúple de su velocidad normal una vez hiciese el montaje con la cámara, así que pulsó el botón de una maldita vez después de susurrar -Al que le oiga decir una palabra lo mato¿queda claro?- y en el jardín los presentes no pudieron más que asentir.

Kasumi entró en la casa, a oscuras caminó por el pasillo camino de la cocina. Allí no se oía a Nabiki, ni los cánticos de los grillos. -¿Chicos...?

El lugar estaba bastante silencioso, más de lo que lo estaba hace unos momentos. Dudó ligeramente sobre si ellos no habrían salido ya.

Adentró un pié en la cocina, y dudó momentaneamente sobre si encender la luz o no, todo estaba muy oscuro allí. -¿Estais bien?- a raiz de su pregunta, escuchó unos pasos, carraspeos y respiraciones muy movidas.

-Eh... si, estamos bien, Kasumi. cofcofejem

-Salgan pronto, o se lo van a perder...

Kasumi salió de allí un tanto extrañada.

Ranma abrió la nevera y sacó la cerveza del tio Soun. Volvieron al, menos oscuro que la cocina, patio.

De no ser porque las miradas estaban fijas en la Luna, que estaba colgando del cielo, hubiesen notado que Ranma y Akane sonreían de una manera un tanto extraña. Akane dió un sorbo a su refresco.

-¡¡Va a empezar¡¡Va a empezar!!- gritó Nabiki histerica. Supongamos que es la primera vez que se la ve tan eufórica.

Y de repente... Alguien enciende las luces.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- Nabiki se mordía las uñas, quería abrirle la cabeza al imbécil que acababa de encender la luz de la sala de estar.

-¿Alguien ha visto mi sosten preferido¡No lo encuentro!- el viejo de más de cien años, más verde que el increible hulk y más calvo que mi abuelo, estaba dejando la casa patas arriba, buscando lo que según el era el tesoro más preciado de su vida.

De entre todas las miradas de fastidio y una mirada helada de odio intenso "made in Nabiki" hacia el viejo verde, se escuchó un resignado suspiro por parte de un joven que si por él fuera nada lo levantaba de su asiento.

Akane le lanzó a Ranma una de sus miradas "por favooooooooooooor" poniendole especial atención al cariño en esa palabra. Es curioso como el lenguaje de las miradas funciona a veces mejor que las palabras de verdad.

Nabiki no cesaba de soltar improperios, palabras nada elegantes para una señorita, insultos que de ser comparados con los terremotos alanzarían un 8 en la escala de Ritcher. -¿Qué poco fina estas hoy, eh¿Qué manera de hablarle es esa al viejo maestro que tanto ha dado por esta escuela...?- y se puso a lloriquear como un niño no sabiendo que esta vez, especialmente con Nabiki, no funcionaba el chantaje emocional.

Gracias a esta parodia nadie notó que Ranma tuvo que soltarse de las manos de Akane para dirigirse a él. -¡Vayase, viejo verde¡Y apague la luz!- dijo bastante molesto y fastidiado.

-¡¡Ranma¡¡Eres un maleducado¿¡Quiéres hacer el favor de respetar a tus mayores y ayudarme a buscar el sujetador que se me ha perdido¡¡Como castigo, vas a llevarlo puesto durante una semana!!

Una vena se hinchó en la nuca de Ranma, sus nudillos crujian de manera salvaje entre sus manos y un ligero pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Happosai... "¿Quieres pelea, eh?"

Ranma lanzó un derechazo con toda la fuerza posible imprimida en el golpe, aunque solo rompió un puñado de madera ya que el maestro rápidamente se había puesto sobre su cabeza y le daba un lijero golpecito con la pipa -Te estás haciendo lento, chico.- La mano de Ranma sangraba ligeramente.

-¡¡¡CALLESE!!!- intentó extrangularle, pero estando encima de su cabeza era un poco dificil. Happosai esquivó otro golpe y dió un duro cabezazo al estomago de Ranma. -Gahk...- se llevó los brazos al estomago, le había dejado sin aire.

-¡Ranma, me estás enfadando¡¡Y no puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo contigo, así que ayudame a buscar el sujetador de Akane!!

Kapoum

Akane había pillado al maestro y le había estampado la cara contra las piedras del jardín. Ranma continuó apaleando al maestro mientras éste estaba desprevenido, que a Happosai no hay que dejarle ni levantarse, pero imprimió cierta rabia en ello. "Será..., es que no tiene ningún respeto por ninguna chica..."

Todos en el jardín aplaudieron, aunque Nabiki también se apuntó a la carnicería.

Luego de haber atado a Happosai a un palo, haber ligado el palo a una piedra muy muy gorda y pesada, y haber tirado la piedra al estanque, respiraron tranquilos y apagaron las luces.

Ranma volvió a reposicionarse al lado de Akane. Estaban más apartados del resto. Ranma dió un trago al refresco que Akane sostenía en las manos, con una libertad con la que ciertamente unas horas antes se hubiese ganado una buena tunda. Nodoka iba a matar a su esposo al descubrir sus ronquidos, Soun estaba lloriqueando ligeramente porque ya no quedaba más cerveza. Nabiki, entre tanto, no podía dejar de darse cabezazos contra el arbol preguntandose "por qué a mi... ¡¡por quéeeee!! "-¡¡¡¡¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE ME TUVO QUE ACABAR LA CINTA DE VIDEOOOOOOOO!!!!!- Kasumi miraba el brillante cielo nocturno, y a la brillante luna convirtiendose en una media luna. Era algo precioso, la luna casi desaparecía por completo pero quedaba alrededor un brillo rojo intenso, casi como si fuese una corona de fuego... La corona del cielo.

Akane tenía casi la misma mirada que Kasumi, solo que estaba enfocada en otra cosa. Esa cosa tenía una trenza y una mano adolorida.

-¡Ranma¡Tu mano!- dijo ella de pronto.

-¿Eh?- él examinó su mano izquierda -¿qué pasa?

-¡¡¡Esa no, idiota¡¡La otra!!

Ranma miró. -Auh, mierda...- Realmente se había hecho daño al romper la madera. Él solamente quería romperle la cabeza a Happosai, no romper lo que había detrás. Luego miró a Akane, que parecía preocupada -Bah, no pasa nada.

Akane no dijo nada, solo le miró fijamente. Luego miró su mano. Luego puso la suya sobre la de él... Y Ranma casi grita, solo que retiró la mano antes de que doliese demasiado..

-¿Conque no pasa nada, eh?- Akane sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con cuidado empezó a envolver la mano de Ranma en una improvisada venda -Esto valdrá hasta que te cure dentro de un rato.

-¿Por qué no ahora?- Ranma había dicho esto deprisa. Quizás demasiado deprisa, y en su voz se podía notar ansiedad.

Una risa suave salió de la garganta de ella -jaja- luego abrazandole dijo -¿Sabes que suenas como alguien desesperado?

Ranma calló un poco cortado. Akane, quizás un poco culpable por ponerle en evidencia, se puso encima de él sobre el jadrín. -En verdad no me importa este estúpido eclipse, es solo que... bueno¿no vamos algo deprisa?- Ranma se sonrojó del todo, recordando ligeramente lo que pasó en la cocina después de cerrar el frigo.

-Uh... Pu... puede ser- tartamudeó ligeramente, aún anonadado por su cercanía.

-Bueno...- Akane empezó a jugar con sus dedos -...no es como que yo sepa qué es lo que debo hacer...

Ranma colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza y se recostó contra el muro, fijando la vista en la llameante corona del cielo. -...Yo tampoco... Oye Akane¿qué parece la luna ahora mismo?

-Pues... nose¿El aro de fuego por el que saltan los animales en el circo?- no sabía de qué manera interpretar lo que su prometido le preguntaba.

-A mi se me antoja más un anillo.

-¿Un anillo?- Akane le veía con incredulidad. ¿Venía con segundas intenciones?

-Si, un anillo, brilla tanto como uno...

-¡¡RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARATE A MORIR!!- Ryoga no pudo soportar la visión de Akane sobre Ranma en el patio, así que de un gigasalto, obstaculizó con su cuerpo la imagen de la corona de fuego nocturna.

Ranma suspiró pesadamente con los ojos cerrados -Era de esperar...

Justo cuando Ryoga iba a aterrizar sobre ellos con su sombrilla para ensartarlos, Ranma rodó y colocó a Akane bajo él, perdiendose en sus ojos marrones.

Ahí fué que Ryoga se cabreó de verdad ya que no le estaban haciendo ningún caso. Lo cual no era del todo cierto, porque Nabiki, Kasumi, Genma, Nodoka y Soun le estaban mirando con mucha atención. Cierto era que hacía mucho ruido.

Pero luego repararon en la situación: Ranma y Akane, abrazados, recostados, muy juntitos, mirandose, sobre la hierba, revolcandose, tocandose, posicionados, si bueno, cualquier palabra que sirva para volver a decir lo mimosos que se estaban poniendo.

-Oh, hijo mío¡Qué hombre que eres!

Soun había aprovechado la excusa para sacar otra cerveza y una botella de sake. Gritaba algo sobre celebrar lo bien que se veía la pareja, pero en su mente ya resonaban las campanas y la música de la marcha nupcial.

-Y yo sin mi cámara- murmuró Nabiki.

-¡Qué bonito!- dijo Kasumi con su usual encanto e inocencia.

Genma le dió un empujón a Ryoga -¡Aparta de aquí, hombre!- aparte de tirarlo a la flameante Luna, le susurró a Ranma al oido algo así como -Comportate como un hombre, chaval¡Pero ten cuidado de no dejarla preñada!- Akane también pudo oirlo. Los dos se sonrojaron furiosamente.

Y se miraron mutuamente. Como en un gesto de complicidad, se levantaron y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, pero no dijeron nada. Ningún insulto.

-Por una vez no pienso discutirles.- le dijo Ranma a Akane una vez que cada uno estaba haciendo nuevamente lo que les daba la gana. Akane asintió y apoyando nuevamente su cabeza en el hombro de él, le escuchó decir -No pienso estropear esto.

La Luna estaba dejando de ser una corona de fuego, ahora era... como una raja de melon de la que solo queda la cáscara.

-Bueno, ha sido bonito- dijo ella con ligera resignación mirando al cielo.

-Si, pero a mi ya se me hace aburrido- Ranma bostezó y gentilmente retiró la cabeza de Akane de su hombro. -Me voy a dormir.

Akane se levantó y le siguió -Yo también me voy a dormir.

Luego los dos giraron a mirar al resto de la familia para decírselo cuando dos gotas de sudor se instalaron en sus cabezas. No parecían poder escucharles, así que pasaron de largo y subieron las escaleras.

Ahí se detuvieron, porque debían separarse. Tanto Ranma como Akane querían decirse algo, y la decisión la tuvieron a la vez.

Ranma se giró hacia ella -Akane yo...

Akane se giró hacia el -Ranma yo...

Y por misterios de la vida, sus labios se habían juntado, y ambos se estaban mirando con los ojos completamente abiertos en sorpresa ya que había sido sin querer.

Unos momentos de parálisis fueron los que les hicieron reaccionar para cerrar los ojos y continuar con ello de una manera dulce, lenta y sin prisas.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ranma__ corría por la oscura cocina tras Akane esperando arrebatarle un ansiado refresco de cola. Era facil seguirla, puesto que ella reía cantarínamente._

_Luego de un rato corriendo cuidadosamente sobre las resbaladizas baldosas, decidió que era hora de darle alcance, así que de un ligero salto y cierta presión sobre sus manos en los brazos de ella, la acorraló contra la pared._

_No hubieron segundas palabras. Tampoco primeras. Solo el silencio que se rompía por sus forzadas respiraciones y latidos._

_No hubo primero ni segundo. Tampoco hubo un acuerdo mutuo, y sin embargo, no se supo cual de los dos empezó. Demasiado oscuro para saberlo, en el fondo, pero se estaban besando con desenfrenada locura, con una necesidad largamente escondida se besaban y mordían, y sus manos se perdían sobre el cuerpo del otro en la completa oscuridad, pero de manera nada inocente._

_Sus ropas estaban revueltas, sus chaquetas desabrochadas, ahora el roce era piel contra piel. Un nuevo beso, cargado de lujuria, se abrió paso a través de ellos de la más pecaminosa forma. Ambos se sentían de una manera muy extraña, y ese mismo sentimiento les impulsaba a juntar aún más sus cuerpos sin parar._

_La voz de Kasumi, dulce y servicial siempre, les dejó estáticos en el sitio. -¿Chicos...?_

_Era un iman o algún efecto secundario, pero no podían soltarse ni despegarse, romper el beso o retirar sus manos, aún sabedores de que Kasumi estaba allí._

_-¿Estais bien?- ahora se enfocaron en la pregunta y comprendieron que iba a encender la luz. Su mundo estaba a punto de caerseles encima, a punto de ser descubiertos en una situación demasiado comprometida._

_Ranma__ comprendió enseguida: No podía continuar. El único significado de ser descubierto era Matrimonio. De inmediato rompió el beso y comenzó a respirar ronca, larga y profundamente, recuperando todo el aire que le hacía falta. Ella se veía en la misma situación que él. Solo que su mente traía otro aliciente. MatrimonioResponsabilidad. El tipo de responsabilidades que no te dejan dormir hasta cambiarles los pañales. Se sonrojó furiosamente y retirando su mano derecha del culo de Ranma y su mano izquierda de su nuca, comenzó a abrocharse la blusa rápidamente. Ranma recapacitó nuevamente, y pensandolo mejor imitó las acciones de su prometida cuando se dió cuenta de la posición de sus manos: Una estaba sujetando su pecho y la otra en su muslo bajo la falda, y subiendo peligrosamente. De inmediato, completamente sonrojado y avergonzado con su atrevimiento, las retiró y soltó a su prometida, alejandose unos pasos. Observó a través de las sobras que Kasumi estaba a punto de encender la luz. Debía hacer algo, o decir algo, "¡Maldición, Saotome, inventa rápidamente una respuesta!"_

_-Eh... si, estamos bien, Kasumi. cofcofejem_

_Ella parecía un tanto extrañada, pero asintió y se dió la vuelta._

_-Salgan pronto, o se lo van a perder..._

_Kasumi__ salió de allí._

_Ranma__ y Akane continuaban respirando forzadamente, ahora sin intentar contenerse ni disimular, sonrojados y mirando al suelo._

_Interiormente tenían tantas preguntas que no sabían ni por dónde empezar a soltarlas._

_Así que simplemente las olvidaron. En un gesto cómplice, Ranma le acarició suavemente a Akane la cabellera, mientras que ella tocaba ligeramente sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos..._

_Luego de este instante, ambos se separaron nuevamente. Ranma abrió la nevera y sacó la cerveza del tio Soun. Volvieron al, menos oscuro que la cocina, patio._

_Fin de FLASHBACK._

Ranma y Akane se separaron, ligeramente avergonzados por los recuerdos de ese pequeño momento.

-Erh... Bueno, yo...- Ranma se rascaba la nuca ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Si, Ranma?- Ella se agarraba el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en las vetas de la madera del suelo.

Al fin, el azul se estrelló contra el marrón.

-Buenas noches...- dijeron ambos.

Y cada uno tiró para su habitación.

Esa noche, solo Ryoga tuvo pesadillas.

The End.

Este era un proyecto bastante antiguo, vamos, desde marzo, que hubo aquí un eclipse lunar y yo salí a verlo cinco minutos, como iba tan despacio fui a ducharme y luego regresé, y no se veía un peo de lo oscuro que estaba. Me pareció una corona de fuego. Luego de cenar nuevamente (porque eran las 2:00 o por ahí y ya había cenado) salí a volver a mirar a la Luna y parecía una raja de melón XDDDDD. Si es que… Hago unas comparaciones...


End file.
